Of Parties and Awkward People
by Gennerator
Summary: Sakura grew up hearing that alcohol lowered your inhibitions. She really wished she had paid attention. Because Gaara had the funniest name in the world.


When Kakashi had pressed the small cup into her hands, and the blatant smell of alcohol wafted up to her, all she had done was look at him questioningly. Kakashi, giving her alcohol? Her teacher? Encouraging her to drink? That didn't seem wholly right. But he had just smiled at her, one of the real ones that made his worn eye crinkle up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he told her. "But I'd understand if you inconspicuously chugged some when I wasn't looking."

She had still been busy processing that Kakashi had just given her permission to dull all her senses and inhibitions and leave herself utterly vulnerable, directly contradicting everything he had ever taught her, so her only response was to blush and mumble, "I don't chug..."

It was especially odd that Kakashi was telling her she should get drunk in _Suna_. It was a party, yes. She was surrounded on all sides by fellow Konoha nin, true. It was an ally country, obviously.

But the fact remained that they were all _ninja_, and when you were a ninja you just anticipated being killed.

Then, Kakashi had never been one to directly tell people when he was happy, so maybe this was his misguided way of expressing himself. Sasuke was a chuunin tonight, after all. He was finished with village arrest, he was back on the team. He had left a heaping pile of half-mutilated bodies in the wake of his poster-boy success. Of course Kakashi was going to be proud. And it wasn't like Sasuke was going to initiate any hugs or anything.

Still...

It wasn't like she was too goody-good. She just...needed to be the responsible one, apparently.

And so the night went on, and it couldn't help but escape her notice that Naruto was getting progressively louder, and Sasuke was getting progressively more snarky and withdrawn, and Kakashi was_ really relaxed _– what the hell. Was she the only one not buzzed?

She didn't feel left out. She really didn't.

Whether she wanted to (Illegally, she reminded herself sternly. Well. In Konoha, anyway.) drink or not was wholly her decision, and she certainly wasn't going to be pushed into it by feeling ostracized.

Sasuke chose that moment to let out a very un-Sasuke like giggle-snort, which he smothered almost immediately, face turning poker-straight again in an instant.

...oh, why the hell not. She had Sasuke on one side, and Naruto and Kakashi across from her, and at her other side was Lee. It would be better to drink with people she trusted, anyways, than at some...rave with Ino or something. It was only logical.

Her first sip was bitter, and it burned her tongue. She swished it experimentally around her mouth before swallowing, and promptly started to attempt to cough her esophagus out onto the table.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, ehh, eh, huh?" Naruto grinned, leaning across the table to elbow her in the armpit. She lifted her head to glare at him through watering eyes, which he ignored. Being drunk really wasn't counting in favor towards his survival. "Who woulda thought?"

"Shut up," she wheezed, batting at his arm impatiently and trying not to blush. "I'm sixteen, it's perfectly normal – "

"You're so cute," he guffawed, and she broke off, because he hadn't said anything like that to her face in years. "All innocent and nerdy and stuff."

"I''ll rip your cock off," she told him solemnly, which sobered him up. Sasuke let out a deep, long-suffering sigh, like this was all _so _immature, and they were _so _silly, and he hadn't just been humming to himself a second ago.

Naruto switched his attention to him. "But I mean, man. If Sakura-chan's willing to drink something more intense than – uh – pomegrenade juice, then you know it's a big occasion. Thingy. Huh, bastard."

"Naruto, leave Sakura alone," Kakashi chided gently. "As we know Sakura's growing up, right before our eyes, and we should really give her all the support and love she needs. She's a big girl, you know."

Sasuke snorted into his cup, spraying liquid all over himself. Sakura ground her teeth and looked sulkily away. They could all be such asshats. She wished she had gotten someone sweet and nice and sensitive on her team like – like Hinata. Or the Easter Bunny.

"Aw, don't be mad Sakura-chan..."

"You guys suck," she informed them grumpily, and took another swig of her sake, forcing herself to ignore her gag reflex. It kind of grew on you, she had to admit.

Sasuke hmmed at her to let her know just how little he cared, and Kakashi rumpled her hair before turning back to Gai, who was talking enthusiastically about something or another. By what she was catching it had to do with belly button rings. Naruto imperiled himself in a very bold attempt to play footsie with her under the table, and she responded in kind by driving her foot three inches deep into the wooden bench he was sitting on, very close to his crotch. He settled down.

"...congratulations though, seriously," she said after a while, offering Sasuke half a smile. The party was in his honor; she guessed she could forgive him for not even pretending to defend her.

He glanced at her and then away, clearly a little uncomfortable. She so used to it it didn't even bother her. "...thanks."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm."

"Naruto's drunk."

They paused to watch him poke Neji's cheek, none too gently, and then go on to loudly ask him how the fuck he was doing.

"Yeah."

They sat together and observed in comfortable silence, and before Sakura knew it her cup was empty. She glanced around their table and, finding Kakashi still (only somewhat, interestingly enough) reluctantly engaged in conversation with Gai, turned to Sasuke. "Where do we get more of this?" Naruto was hammered enough for her to gather that there was a generous source, somewhere.

Sasuke inclined his head to where Ino and her team were sitting, Shikamaru looking thoroughly exhausted. "It's being passed around."

She got up to pour herself some more – it really did grow on you – and patted Sasuke lightly on the back as she went by, because she was just that bold. "Be right back."

She walked lightly over to Ino's table, weaving around all the haphazard tables and miscellaneous chairs that had been uprooted and rearranged. The restaurant owner, a short, compact man who looked like he could take on a polar bear and win, was sulking in a corner, only moving when someone ran out of something.

"Hey," she greeted. "Tired, Shik?"

"Guess why," he grumbled.

Ino punched him in the shoulder. "Such a drag," she pouted. Then she suddenly grinned, snickering. "Such a drag, such a drag man."

Sakura pointed to the large ceramic jar. "Mind if I get a refill?"

He shoved it towards her. "Take it."

"You sure?" She asked, watching Ino collapse into silent hysterics.

"Please."

She was never one to stub a friend in need. She gathered it up in her arms and made her way back to her own table, only to stop short when she found it mostly vacant.

"Where'd my team go?" She demanded.

Lee looked up. "Kakashi-sensei took them back to the hotel, I believe. Naruto-kun was starting to cause a disturbance."

Yeah, she bet. She settled in next to him, feeling extremely disgruntled. "I can't believe they ditched me."

"Yes, well...Neji was getting quite upset. Isn't that right?"

Neji speared him with a disdainful look. "I don't get upset. Especially not over such a moron."

Lee chastised him for being rude, but Sakura let him have that one. She was already halfway through with her second drink anyway, which was starting to taste decidedly less horrifying and more warm and pleasant. Hmm.

"Don't let him have any of that."

She was startled into looking up. "Sorry?"

"Him," Neji repeated, jerking his head in Lee's direction. "Make sure he doesn't get any."

"I'm aware of my own limitations," Lee sniffed, looking insulted. She had to hide her smile behind her hand. Then she poured herself another cup.

"Will do," she said cheerily. "Sorry Lee."

"Sakura-san..."

The night wore on in a similar manner for the next half hour or so, such that at some point all the pretty little decorative lights started melding into each other and Lee turned into a talking green blob. She blinked, hard, and shook her head a little. Well.

She was still pissed about Kakashi and the others leaving her without even saying anything. Responsible one indeed. She _always_ had to be the responsible one. Because she had a vagina. Stupid sexists. Sasuke was girly enough, why couldn't he do it...

She burst out laughing.

"Sakura-san?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "Nothing, just, this is good stuff, you know?"

"Actually, I black out every time I drink."

"Oh. You're funny."

Everything was so fuzzy. And warm. And good. And everything was at peace with the world. It was lovely.

Lee suddenly stiffened next to her, and she turned her head blearily to look at him. But he was staring over her shoulder, at something behind her. She craned her neck.

It was – it was – some short red-headed dude, with a deformed back – oh wait. That was Gaara.

He slipped in so silently no one really noticed, except for the restaurant owner, who scurried over to him and sank into a bow, which Gaara dismissed with a nod of his head. He looked kind of uncomfortable, eyes scanning around and standing uncertainly like he didn't know what to do with himself. Then he spotted Lee and he headed over.

She was too inebriated to even bother to pretend to not stare at him. Gaara was such a...non-party person. Much less a party for Sasuke, who still clenched his jaw every time Gaara's name was mentioned.

She was still watching him shamelessly when he slid into the bench next to her, and she didn't even have the presence of mind to feel awkward.

Luckily Lee was still sober as a nun. "Gaara-kun! What are you doing here?"

Gaara leaned forward a little bit so he could address Lee around her. "Kankuro made me come."

"Ah, I see."

She looked at Lee, and then she looked at Gaara, and then she looked at Lee again. They were being all...squishy-friendly. When did that happen?

"Where is Kankuro?"

"Back at the house. Temari's busy with finalizing the paperwork for the exams..."

"My name's Sakura," she blurted suddenly.

Gaara blinked. Neji pretended he wasn't paying attention.

"...I know."

"Just so you know."

"I do."

She was snickering before she could help herself. "You're so _awkward._"

"Sakura's been in high spirits all night," Neji deadpanned without looking at them, chin in hand.

Lee looked like he didn't know what to say. "...ah." Then he brightened. "Did you know Sakura-san was the one who made Kankuro's antidote? And she'd only been training for two and a half years!"

Gaara's expression didn't change. "I know. That's why I know her name."

Oh. Well. You're welcome, asshole. Gaara was so....Gaara. _Snickersnortgiggle_. It was such a silly name. _Gaara_.

She squinted at the ceiling. "It's bright in here."

"It is quite bright," Lee agreed.

"My team ditched me," she told Gaara unhappily. "Jerks."

And this made her depressed again, so she settled down with her arms splayed out and rested her chin on the table, frowning. There was a brief silence above her, then Lee struck up conversation again and Gaara replied stiltedly. She sulkily pulled her cup over to her.

She drifted in and out of listening to their conversation, because it got kind of boring after a while, and stared absently at Neji's shirt. At some point she realized that Gaara had stopped talking, so she decided to lift her head and check into that.

Lee had abandoned him, and was conversing enthusiastically with his teacher. Aw. She always had to be the responsible one, didn't she?

"So Gaara," she said, using a remarkable amount of effort to sit up straight. "How's it hangin'?"

He looked at her warily. "...well."

"Oh really? 'cuz it _sucks_ for me."

"I'm...sorry to hear that."

She squinted at him. "...you've been taking dipla – diplo – you've been taking talking lessons, haven't you." Then her eyes widened with interest before he could answer. "Ooooh, Gaara, your eyes are _huge_."

"...are you drunk?"

No she wasn't. What was he saying? She'd know if she was _drunk_, Mr. I'm-So-Much-Smarter-Than-You. She reached out graspingly with one hand, and swiped at him; missed, oops, he was farther away than she'd thought. "Lemme touch 'em."

He suddenly looked remarkably frightened, and she actually twisted to look over both her shoulders, confused. Danger? She didn't see any. She dismissed it and scooted closer to him. Gaara was just so weird. "I wanna touch them. Puhleeease?"

Gaara craned his neck around, and zeroed in on Lee. "Is she drunk?"

Lee paused to look around, and shrugged. "I do not know. Have you tried asking her?"

"I'm not drunk," she slurred happily. "What are you people, craszeh?"

"She's drunk," Neji answered sourly for him.

"Heeey...."

"_Students!_"

Ow. Ow, that was loud.

Gai hovered excitedly, looking beside himself. She blinked at him, trying to figure out when he had left. Hadn't Lee been talking to him...?

"Come! See the fantastic technique I have had the fortune of stumbling upon by accident! _It's magnificent_."

Neji was unmoved. "No."

Lee ignored him, and grabbed his hand, to the other boy's prominent displeasure. "You're such a disrespectful student." He paused, as if something had just occurred to him. "Gaara, will you watch her for a moment?"

Watch her? Watch who? Who needed watching. Not her.

Gaara looked positively alarmed, but Lee either couldn't tell or chose to ignore it. He dragged Neji off in the direction of the exit after their bouncing teacher, smiling over his shoulder. "I'm grateful!"

Sakura watched them leave. "Where'd they go?"

"...to watch their teacher."

"Oh. That's nice. So can I touch your eyes?"

She looked up at him imploringly, and tried to make her eyes as wide as possible because she'd read somewhere that guys liked that. His eyes were just so...sharp, and, and contrasting, and pretty. She just...she wanted to touch them.

He stared back at her with a clear I-don't-know-what-I'm-supposed-to-do-in-this-situation expression, and she felt just a tinge of pity. Poor Gaara. Getting Shukaku all sucked out of him and still not really knowing how to talk to people. She reached out and patted his hand, ignoring it when he flinched like a bitch. "Nevermind. You dun' haffta."

She turned away and watched Chouji from across the room. Gaara was silent for a long time.

"...do you really want to?"

"Fuckin' yes!" She enthused, thrilled. "Whoops. Forget I said fuck. Tsunade said to never say fuck around big shot politician people."

He hesitated, then leaned a little closer to her. She eagerly reached up and almost poked his eye out.

"Oops. Sorry."

She tried again, slower. Gaara was very still, watching her alertly, which made it easier for her. She poked gingerly at the edge of the black-stained skin under his eye, and watched his face twitch reflexively with intense fascination. She brought her other hand up to explore his left eye. She didn't want to leave it untended.

"Pretty," she told him simply, and watched his eyes briefly widen with satisfied pleasure. For the first time it occurred to her, but not really because she didn't care, that their faces were really close. Close enough that his breath blew softly out across her chin, leaving a barely-there layer of moisture.

"Pretty," she repeated softly.

Then she threw up all over his lap.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with a blinding headache, an acute sense of humiliation, and a hardy determination to never leave her hotel room ever again. Never. Not even if anyone was dying. Especially not if Gaara was dying.

Somewhere around noon she received a somewhat wilted red rose, which she jerked away from the grinning delivery man who for some reason was telling her it was from the Kazekage himself, what a crazy ass cracker, before slithering back inside and locking the door.

She managed to find a plastic cup to house it, and placed it on the petite glass breakfast table before retreating to the sofa to observe it from a safe distance.

A week later, back at her apartment in Konoha, after hours of enduring general hilarity from her team at her expense, she found a letter from Gaara asking her out to dinner in her mail.

She told herself she said yes because of the alcohol.

* * *

**...because Gaara doesn't care if you throw up on him, so long as you touch him first.**

Yeah, it's bad. XD I don't care. I felt like writing something cute and cracky, and this has been sitting around half-finished on my computer for over a year.


End file.
